


The Puppy Maker

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Animals, Fluff, Friendship, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for glam_kink prompt: http://thumbpress.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/Mom-they-called-me-husky.jpeg Someone please write this, i don't care how you interpret it.</p>
<p>So Adam and Tommy aren't musicians in this story. They're only best friends who happen to be dog breeders who breed husky dogs. Short, sweet story about their new litter of pups.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puppy Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to the ever awesome i_glitterz, who is the greatest beta! Without her this story wouldn't have happened.

When Adam started breeding dogs with his best friend, he didn’t think it would be more than a weekend thing. Now five years later, they were selling champion purebred huskys that were sold to some of the best trainers in the country. They sold the puppies after the person came to talk to them in person, had a background check, and had a home visit from either Adam or Tommy.

Today Adam was getting ready for a birth of the new litter, by their newest female, Akira. She was a retired show dog that was only two years old. She had been well taken care of by her previous owner who sadly died in a car accident. Tommy had heard about her through one of their regular customers and when they had met her, they fell in love with her.

“Tommy, I need towels, lots of them!” Adam yelled through their kennel. He had Akira on the ground whimpering as the first puppy started to come out.

“Coming!” Tommy yelled back and came running in with a stack of old towels.

“Alright, girl, you’re doing great. Just breathe and let it happen…there you go, girl! We have your first baby,” Adam said to the dog. He handed the new puppy off to Tommy to let him make sure everything was fine with it, then gave it over to Akira.

“We have a boy!” Tommy said happily. He put the puppy next to his mother and Akira quickly took to him, making sure her new son was fine.

Akira ended up giving birth to four boys and three girls. All of the puppies were cleaned and given to their mother to be fed and to stay warm. The runt was a boy and looked like he wouldn’t survive the night.

“We should watch her for a few hours. Make sure nothing happens to the kids,” Tommy said to Adam.

“I’ll wash up and stay with her and the kids. You can go home,” Adam said as he took off the gloves he had been wearing.

“Are you sure? I mean Sauli…” Tommy trailed off.

“Sauli will understand. Go, have a night off. I’ll be fine,” Adam said back.

Tommy smiled, “Thanks, you’re the best.”

“Oh Tommy before you go, can you bring in Luka? He should meet his pups, “ Adam called after the man.

“No problem,” Tommy replied and quickly came back with the father of the new litter.

“Hey Luka, how’s my boy? Look who we have, it’s your family, buddy. Yeah, that’s right, all seven of them are your kids…you want to meet them?” Adam said, talking to Luka.

Luka sniffed at the puppies and seemed to study each other. When he was done, he moved to Akira and licked her which made her lick him back.

“Aww, you two, not in front of the children!” Adam said jokingly.

Luka made himself comfortable next to Akira’s head and stayed there as she rested. Adam got comfortable on the floor next to the two and watched the new family, making sure all the puppies were fine, getting milk from their mother, and that the runt wouldn’t have to fight his brothers and sisters.

* * *

Two weeks later, all seven puppies were given names. It was a ritual that Adam and Tommy took seriously. They would name each puppy themselves, then take a photo of each puppy for their website.

“Tommy, you ready? I have the list of names, just need you,” Adam said to the man.

Tommy came out of the office and into the yard, “Yeah, let’s do it.”

Adam took the first puppy, a boy, and held him out to Tommy. Tommy took him, looked at him, then the list of names and pointed at the one he thought would suit him. Adam nodded and crossed the name off the list.

“Bandit, welcome to the family,” Adam said to the puppy.

Tommy put Bandit back in his place and Adam got the next puppy, a girl, from her spot.

They repeated the process and named her, Luna. The process repeated with the next four puppies named in turn, Anuk, Onyx, Phoenix, and Sakura. All who was left was the runt, the last boy.

Adam picked up the little puppy in his hands and cuddled him a moment before handing him to Tommy. Tommy cuddled him close as well before he looked at the list and studied each name. When he found the one he liked, he showed Adam. Adam smiled, “Perfect.”

Tommy smiled, “Hey Maska, you’re our strong boy, aren’t you? That’s what you’re name means…strong because that’s what you are.”

Maska was put back with his brothers and sisters while Adam went to get the camera and Tommy went to the computer to start the process of getting the newest litter up on their webpage.

Adam came back and took the individual shots of the puppies then gave the camera over to Tommy to do the rest. Adam went back over to the litter and took Maska from the group.

“Hey little guy, how are you doing? You’re the strongest one out of your siblings, huh? Your name suits you…our little fighter,” Adam cooed to the puppy.

* * *

Six weeks later, the newest litter was sold. They would stay with Adam and Tommy until they were three and half months old then given to their new owners with all their first shots and AKC registered paperwork. The only puppy not sold from the litter was Maska. He was still smaller than the others, but the toughest and roughest of the bunch. He would fight his siblings whenever he could.

One day Adam was watching the puppies run around the yard and saw Maska go up to Akira. She was laying down watching her litter and when Maska came up to her, she looked at him. He put his front paws on her paw closest to him and Adam took a picture. It looked like Maska was trying to tell his mother something. It was the cutest thing he had seen in a long time.

That night, Adam uploaded the picture to the blog section of the website and wrote a little caption about the picture. It got the most hits of any blog post yet. A week later, Maska was adopted, making Adam sad that his newest litter would be soon leaving. It was like sending his own children away.

“You know we’ll have a new litter soon,” Tommy told Adam as Adam watched their current litter play in the grass.

“I know, but…it’s still hard to see them all leave,” Adam replied back.

“There will be updates and in a year, you’ll probably forget about them,” Tommy said back.

“Yeah…I guess,” Adam said sadly.

Bandit came running up to Adam. “But for now let’s make the most of it,” Adam said and picked up the puppy.


End file.
